


Fairy tale endings do happen(rewrite)

by Sea_leaves



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Percy Jackson, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_leaves/pseuds/Sea_leaves
Summary: Percy always wished for a happy ending after reading so many fairy tales. She gets one when she meets Piper, daughter of Aphrodite.
Relationships: One-sided Annabeth/Percy, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Fairy tale endings do happen(rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a rewrite of older writing of mine that will still be up, I just rewrote it instead of editing it. Hope everyone is doing good during the pandemic and don't forget to stay home.

Percy always wished her life ended up like one of those fairy tales her mom read to her when she was young. She related to the princesses in them, especially Cinderella who just like her felt with an abusive step parent. They always had happy endings and she wanted one of her own. Fairy tales started off kind of bad, but they always ended with the main character getting saved by her prince charming.

At age twelve she met her best friend Annabeth at camp half blood who shared a common goal of becoming a female hero. Her first thought of her was she was pretty like a princess, which turned into a crush signaling she liked females. She thought they would make a beautiful couple and confessed, but Annabeth didn't feel the same.

Though heartbroken she and Annabeth stayed friends because they were meant to be, but not in a romantic way, much to Percy's dislike. She got over her one sided love for her when she met the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite, Piper who would fix her broken heart and become her princess charming. 

On her 21st birthday Piper proposed, and she of course had to say yes. On their wedding night Percy knew she got her wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed. I take constructive criticism and do tell me if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
> If you want you can find me on tumblr at biracialpercy, I post mostly about pjo and naruto.


End file.
